


Memoirs of a liar

by Junkoqueenofdespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other, celestia queen of lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkoqueenofdespair/pseuds/Junkoqueenofdespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>follows the life of a young Taeko Yasuhiro (or her self given name Celestia Lundenberg) right up until the momment she dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**  
**

My name is Takeo Yasuhiro, within the pages of this note book they contain my life story so what am I waiting for.

 

My father was a gambler, my mother she was a simple housewife. My father taught me all the tricks of the trade how to scam someone out of everything they have.

Every night I would hear my mother and father argue about his gameberling my father would say “he’s trying to make life better for us”

One night he came back running in telling me and my mother to hide, we ran into my room mother told me to hide under the bed.

I heard the door burst open my dad was shouting

Then I heard footsteps upstairs

I saw my mother have a bag put other here head.

Then I screamed and they saw me they dragged me out the last thing I saw was there black suits.

 

They took the bags off us we were tied to chairs I couldn’t move I was screaming, my father was telling me to stay calm and that everything would be fine but I knew that was a lie.

This man came in and he was wearing a white suit with a black tie he said to my father

“Where’s my money”

“I don’t know”

Then he said

“Chose who’s going to die then, you and your wife or your wife and your precious innocent daughter”

My mother nodded at him

“Me and my wife”

The man nodded then walked away then there was a gun shot and blood on the floor, they untied me and I ran to my father

The last words I heard from him were

‘Do what you have to do to survive’

My tears were red hot; I stood up and ran after the man

“Why did you do this”` I shouted

“My name is Akashi and I am the one who killed your father, you see little girl your daddy owed me a lot of money, and when you owe people like me money you’re going to pay for it that’s why mama and daddy had to go bye bye”

I heard the sirens of the police, they ran upstairs they saw me on floor.

That was the last time I saw of Akashi

But I knew we would meet again.


	2. The after effect

 

The rest of my life I grew up in Chiba the orphanage in Tokyo, i had nightmares there about my father feeling his blood splattered across my face his last words. I was alone again….. A couple months later I made a best friend Her name was Harumi she was like my sister we used steal, and con people out there money just like my father we kept on doing that until the day when we got spilt up harumi was adopted and she left me and that is when I truly felt alone. No one would come and adopt me, they say it’s because of my anger and emotional problems they just didn’t understand. And how could they, they wouldn’t know what it’s like to lose someone to see them dead right in front of your eyes. The head of the orphanage made me see a conciliar Her name was air, she made me talk about my trauma but I didn’t I just sat there sounds would not dare to leave my mouth. By the time I was time 12years of age I was adopted and sent to live the Morri family, they gave me anything I could ever want but it just didn’t feel like home. I would hear them talking about me, about my problems saying that I need help, but they didn’t know what to do.


	3. Forgotten faces

A month later they adopted another child, her name was harumi my sister had come back, she told me that the family she was living with were involved in the crime ring of Tokyo.  
I asked her did she know the name of the people who adopted her, the mothers name was Mariko Tochikura and the father’s name was Akashi Tochikura  
When she told me, something clicked in my mind like I’ve just opened locked doors with forgotten memories within them, I asked her does she still remember where they lived and she said yes   
That’s when the plan started to take shape.  
i asked her is she ready for it........

she looked at me and she said 'how much trouble are we going to be in after'

'A lot' i replied


	4. escaping is only childs play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bff helped me write this chapter nyoomkastel

We started to plan a way out of the house as Mr. and Mrs. Morri would never allow us to leave the house. i tried to sneak out the door before but they caught me red handed as I tried to leave I was grounded for 2 weeks  
I tried to climb out of the window but I fell and broke my arm I just said its because I was talking to Lucy outside and I slipped but somehow I knew that they knew I was lying.  
Harumi and I had a secret hiding place, it was in my room, I found it on the first day I moved here   
Theres a tiny door underneath the carpert.  
Sometimes, Me and Harumi would go there to talk, we spills all of our secrets about the months and months that we hadn't seen each other. harumi told me that to escape, we would have to leave late at night, around three AM. We began to plot how to get the keys to the front door and our route to where we are going to go…


	5. sleepovers is my enemy  escaping is my best friend

The keys were on a hook next to the front door, mr and mrs mori would go to bed around 11pm me and harumi would go to be at half past nine, the only disadvantage is that our bedrooms where right next to each other so they could hear us if we every tried to leave our room after half past nine.   
Harumi and I came up with a plan, My friend Lucy was throwing a sleepover and we were invited we would go to that and as were about to one of us would steal the keys. We had to make sure we pack the essentials like food and water because we were going to leave the Morri household for good the only thing we needed to do now is put our plan in motion.


	6. Girly sleepovers Aren't my thing

It was the day of the slumber party me and harumi were packing our bags I went to the kitchen to get our food supplies while harumi was

In Mr and Mrs morri’s bedroom she was looking for the safe she knew the code but she didn’t know where the safe was. I told her to try looking under the paintings. She looked everywhere except the closet she opened the she made hher way thouurgh all the coats, shirts, horrible dresses until she found a hole in the back oof the wardrobe and there it was the safe apperantly it was full of thousands and thousands. When she found it she called me.

“ive found it whats the code” she said

“2207113” I replied

“how do you know that?”

“well It was last Friday when I told them I was going to stay at hana’s.”

“yeah”

“after i said good bye I shut the door then i got the my keys out of my pocket and open the door quitley then I ran upstaries and hid under there bed and I waited until they came in at 11pm to go to bed I knew that mr morri would have to open the safe to put his pay check in there  then I heard  mrs morri telling him the code”

“yeah I get that but how did you not get caught”

“wait im getting to that part”

“I woke up at 6am and camped outside till 3pm the time I told them I would be back”

“that’s pretty celever”

“I have my ways”

When the safe was open we stuffed all the money in to our teddy bears because we knew they would check our bags but they obviously wouldn’t cut open a little girls teddy bear

It was 2pm and we told mr. and mrs morri that we were going to meet lucy at the bus stop.

We said goodbye and that was the last time we ever saw them.


End file.
